No Angels
by riddlewhorecrux
Summary: Due to a forbidden jutsu, Sasuke gets a chance to see what his life would have been like if Itachi hadn't killed the Uchiha clan. He swaps universes but he will soon learn that sometimes things are better the way they are. Itachi/Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Karin watched Kabuto as he was getting away from her, walking down the dark corridor. She would never admit to anyone but the older boy scared her. Something was just off about him, something that Karin couldn't quite put her finger on.

She shook her head and continued her way to Sasuke's room. These thoughts didn't have any kind of importance so it was better if she ignored them. After all, Kabuto was Orochimaru's protege just like Sasuke. It wasn't her job to worry about him. She had better things to do, like visit Sasuke. Karin sighed.

Lately she had been so busy that she couldn't even remember the last time she properly spoke to the handsome boy. She knew that Sasuke had his own business to take care of, but just a little visit wouldn't harm anyone. And if it did, well, Karin didn't particularly know or care.

She knocked three times on Sasuke's door and walked inside, without waiting for an answer. For a moment Karin was sure that the room was empty but she let her eyes wander to the left side of the room. Sasuke was there, with his back on her, leaning over a table. She closed the tiny distance between the two of them until she saw that on the table was spread a small scroll. Sasuke was studying it very intensely, his eyes never leaving the page but Karin knew that he had sensed her presence even before she entered the room.

"What is this about?" she asked pointing at the scroll.

Sasuke remained silent ignoring her like he always did. Karin pouted as she stared at the said object. It was some kind of instructions that she couldn't understand what exactly were for, and from the look of Sasuke's face, he couldn't either. She sat there, wondering what Sasuke was doing with it.

"From where did you get the scroll?" asked she, looking at his impassive face.

"This doesn't concern you," Sasuke said, still studying the instructions.

Karin frowned as she remembered her short meeting with Kabuto, outside Sasuke's room. She suddenly knew from where the scroll was.

"Did Kabuto gave it to you?" she asked, watching Sasuke's reaction.

The boy's eyes left the scroll and meet her's.

"From when does this concern you?"

"It was just a question, you don't have to react this way."

Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds but under Karin impatient gaze he gave up and answered.

"Yes, Kabuto gave it to me not long before you arrived."

Karin nodded and then pointed at the scroll.

"What is this about? It is his or yours? Although I can't imagine Kabuto giving his things to someone else. Or maybe-". She stopped, noticing the cold look Sasuke gave her. She wasn't scared by it like everybody else but she knew better than to anger him.

"The scroll is his."

"That's weird." She gave the scroll a strange look. "Are you sure it isn't poisoned or something? You can't never be sure with people like him."

Sasuke's right hand reached out and touched the object, tracing with his long fingers the written words. His eyes were on the page but Karin was sure his mind was somewhere else.

"Of course I'm sure. Kabuto just gave it to me because he didn't understand what it was about and he was hopping I would figure out."

Karin nodded her head in understanding and absently started to play with a strand of her hair.

"And did you? Figure out, I mean..."

"I'm working on it."

He moved toward the other side of the room and Karin took her chance and pick up the scroll. It felt surprisingly heavy in her hands, despite the fragile appearance. She stared at the bottom of the page where two black semi-circles were drawn, as if waiting to be somehow united. Karin didn't even realize what was she doing as she took the small quill resting on the table and drew a small line, uniting the two semi-circles.

"Karin! What are you doing?"

She lifted her eyes and saw Sasuke standing in front of her, a look of anger on his face. Suddenly the scroll was so heavy that Karin dropped it on the floor where the line she drew leaved the page and slowly made a glowing circle around the two of them.

"Sasuke! What is happening?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but he observed the circle around them. He grabbed Karin's hand and made to turn around but she already felt the room spin. The last thing she saw was Sasuke take the scroll from the glowing floor and then everything went black.

xxx

The Uchiha household was quiet, the street lamps throwing a small ray of light, reflecting in the house's windows. The said house had all the lights shut down, indicating that everyone was asleep. Well, nearly everyone.

Sasuke lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't like he could actually see something in the thick darkness around him. He just couldn't sleep, no matter how much he tried to. And he had tried. For hours. For damn six hours.

Sighing, Sasuke turned on his side, punching the pillow. It was entirely hopeless and he knew it so well. It was always like this in the first days of his absence. He chuckled softly. In a way it was almost funny. Who was he kidding? It was more than funny, it was hilarious.

Sasuke was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a loud noise. Something crashed on the first floor. He grabbed his katana, which was resting under his pillow, surprised that nobody else had heard the noise. Not paying this thought very much attention he slowly opened the door and walked out of his room. He considered his next actions. He could wake the others or he could take care of the problem himself. He chose the second option.

Sasuke headed down the stairs, his katana resting in his hand. He heard muffled voices as he came closer to the kitchen, where the sounds were coming from.

"How was I suppose to know that something like this would happen? It was an accident!" a girl's voice was saying.

"If you don't know what a thing serves for, you shouldn't touch it in the first place! What were you thinking?" a boy's voice asked. A very familiar voice, a voice he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I've already said I'm sorry and beside, you didn't tell me not to touch it!" the girl said.

"I was expecting you to be smarter than that," said the boy.

"Where are we?"

Sasuke was confused. What kind of people didn't know whose house where they breaking in? He pressed his ear more close to the door in order to hear them a little better.

"Karin," said the boy after a small pause. "I think I know where we are."

The girl named Karin sighed.

"How could you possibly know? I mean-"

"Karin, shut up for a second," said the boy.

"Why?"

"Because we're not alone."

That was all Sasuke needed to hear. He came out in a defensive position, his katana ready to cut the other boy's head off. Sasuke's hand stopped half on the way when he saw the person in front of him. He slowly blinked and saw...himself, like a mirror, standing in front of him. The boy looked exactly like him, not a single hair from his head was different. The eyes, lips, body...everything was exactly the same.

From behind the one who looked like him, a girl with red hair and glasses was peering at him. Her eyes travelled from one boy to the other.

"What the hell is this?!"

Nobody said anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stood, staring at the shocked boy standing in front of him. He himself was confused as hell because, yes, the said boy was definitely himself. He was looking in the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. There wasn't even a slightest doubt about it. Karin was still staring at both of them, a shocked expression on her face, her mouth opened into a perfect circle. The other Sasuke was even more dumbstruck than her.

Despite the fact that the house was in complete darkness, he could observe his copy well enough. The boy was in shorts and a t-shirt, obviously wearing his night clothes. The long katana in his hand was a very inappropriate detail in his appearance.

Karin was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Could somebody explain what's exactly going on?"

Her panicked voice made the two boys snap from their stupor.

"How the hell would I know? You're the ones who broke into my house so I think you two should do the talking. Oh, and you could also tell me why does he look like me, you know, just saying," the Sasuke in shorts said, pointing his chin at the other boy. He didn't show it, but from the fact he was keeping a safe distance between them was a clear clue that he was nervous. Well, who wouldn't be?

Sasuke stared at the boy, noticing the fact that even their voices were one and the same. But he also registered that this Sasuke was slightly different from himself. He was just a teenager, a child that still had a certain innocence in him, something that Sasuke lost a very long time ago.

He moved his gaze to the small scroll in his hands. From the minute Kabuto gave it to him, he was sure the object was dangerous in some way, but he didn't dream that it will be for travelling to another universe. This kind of things were supposed to be impossible.

His eyes meet Karin's just in the moment the girl figured out what the scroll was for, but before Sasuke could somehow tell her to keep her mouth shut, she was already speaking.

"This just can't be happening! We're in another universe! We're actually in another universe! Can you believe it?" Her loud voice was full of awe.

Sasuke resisted the urge to glare at her and moved his gaze to the other boy.

"Well, Karin, giving the fact that here are two of me, I would say you're right," he said sarcastically.

The other boy was wearing a confused expression on his face, intensely gazing at the scroll, obviously debating if what he was hearing was a truth or an extraordinary lie. He suddenly seemed to make up his mind and slowly started to walk towards Sasuke until they were face to face, gazing at each other. On a closer look, he could see that the intruder in his house was a little bit taller than him, meaning that the boy was also older, but it was very hard to tell, even for him.

"How can this be happening? I'm you and you're...me but, not really? Is this making any sense for you at all?" said Sasuke as they slowly circled each other.

"It does, at least for me," replied the older Sasuke, gazing at his other self, finally taking notice of their slightly different height. He made to open his mouth but he heard someone coming down the stairs.

The other Sasuke's gaze snapped in the direction the sound was heard and a second after the tall form of his father was coming downstairs, looking sleepy and tired. He felt himself start to panic but the older boy meet his gaze and suddenly dragged the red-head girl named Karin out from the kitchen, in the small hall. A second after, his father arrived.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here at this hour in the morning?", he harshly asked.

"Thirsty. I was thirsty," Sasuke lied smoothly, hoping that his father would just leave already.

"You sounded like you were speaking with someone. Care to explain?", the older man questioned him, seeming to be wishing to be in bed right now, rather than speaking with Sasuke at three in the morning. The boy couldn't exactly blame him.

"You're right. I was speaking... with myself. Sorry, I didn't even realized it," the boy said, resisting the urge to facepalm at his lame reply.

In the hall, Sasuke and Karin were carefully listening to the conversation, Sasuke's stomach starting to knot at the sound of his father's voice. His lips were already trembling. Karin was staring at him with understanding eyes, noticing the sudden change in his behavior.

Fugaku let out a long sigh, giving up on the interrogation of his youngest son and started to walk towards the stairs, but not before telling Sasuke to hurry up and go to bed.

"Yes, father," said Sasuke cheerful.

He followed his father and gave him a small bow before slowly entering his room. Fugaku murmured something he couldn't understand, probably a complain, before he disappeared into his bedroom silently closing the door, careful not to wake up his sleeping wife.

Sasuke hurried up downstairs and rushed back in the kitchen, coming to face with his other self and the girl, observing that the boy was looking very grim. He couldn't help but wonder why.

"Let's go in my room," he said, trying to calm his raging heart.

He led the two of them upstairs and opened the door, gesturing for them to go inside. Well, actually just to the girl because the older boy knew exactly the road. It made Sasuke smile, after all his other self lived in this house, just in another universe. As soon as the door was closed, the two of them were looking around the room, curious expressions on their faces.

"And now, what?", he said, stepping into the middle of his room.

The girl was just staring at him in awe until his other self held in front of him the scroll.

"Karin couldn't keep her hands off this. The scroll is made for travelling in other universes. We came here by mistake."

The younger Sasuke turned to the girl.

"Well, this is awkward because you already know me but I'm afraid I don't so, nice to meet you, Karin."

The girl beamed at him, remembering Sasuke of his usual fangirls. Another thing that seemed to be the same in both universes.

"Hi! I-I'm Karin!" She seemed to be so happy just by looking at him that it made Sasuke feel uncomfortable. He decided to change the subject and turned to his other self.

"So, mother and father know you're here?"

He saw Karin stealing a quick look at Sasuke who gave her a cold look before answering his question.

"It really doesn't matter. They're dead."

He felt his good disposition instantly vanish and stared at the two of them, simply unable to speak. They were looking at him, probably waiting for him to come to terms with the whole situation. It was a joke, right? But then why Karin was looking at him with understanding eyes?

He took a few steps back until his knees hit the bed and he collapsed onto it.

"Itachi...Is he...My brother is still alive, isn't he? Please just... just tell me!" Sasuke wasn't coherent anymore, his parents were dead, they were...But his brother...He shook his head in denial. Itachi wouldn't ever leave him, he was sure. It was just impossible. He stared at the older Sasuke in front him, a look of desperation on his face.

A strange expression flew on the boy face, but it was gone before he could figure out what it was, and he answered his previous question.

"He's alive."

Sasuke let out a long sigh, finally being able to breath properly. Sure, it wasn't his Itachi, the Itachi from his universe, but still at the thought his brother was dead he felt as if he was going to collapse.

"He's very much alive," his other self said.

Sasuke finally found his words.

"And my parents-I-I mean yours? How did they die?"

He saw Karin ready to open her mouth by the older boy cut her.

"They...they and our entire family except me and Itachi, were killed in the war."

He buried his face in his hands, missing the horrified expression Karin was aiming at his other self, who was looking at him with his jaw clenched and his hands balled into tight fists. He seemed to be having an internal debate.

"What about you?"

These words brought the younger Sasuke back from his thoughts.

"What?"

"What can you tell me about your life?", said his other self.

Karin was wearing a displeased expression on her face, but Sasuke had other thoughts at this moment.

"Here everything is allright. Itachi, mother and father, everyone," he finally said.

The older Sasuke was unable to read, even for him. It was like he was looking at a stranger, despite having the same appearance. A question popped out in his mind.

"But if your mother and father are dead, that means that you and Itachi are alone in Konoha, isn't it? It must be horrible, but at least you still have each other."

His other self started pacing the room, he and Karin watching his every move. The girl seemed to be wanting to say something but she was glaring nervously at Sasuke every now and then.

"Not really," the older boy said. He turned to face him. "At this moment, in my universe I'm with Orochimaru, far from Konoha. Itachi...Itachi isn't in the village either."

Sasuke frowned.

"Who is this Orochimaru you're talking about? And you're with Itachi, aren't you?"

His other self stopped in his steps and came to stand directly in front of him. It made Sasuke feel a little afraid if he was honest.

"Not at this very moment, but we're going to meet very soon." He tilted his head. "You really don't know who Orochimaru is?"

"I haven't heard his name in all my life. Anyway, where exactly is Itachi?" he asked again.

"It's complicated and it doesn't really matter," Karin said, trying to sound normal."Me and Sasuke should be leaving right now."

"Well, I hope you'll come back and visit," he said, masking his disappointment.

"Of course," Karin said.

She took the scroll from Sasuke's hands and moved towards his desk where she pick up a pencil. The tip of the pencil nearly touched the paper when a decision formed in his mind.

"Don't do it."

"Why not? Is something wrong?" asked Karin, wondering what was going on.

He didn't answer her, instead he extended his hand towards the older Sasuke.

"Give it to me," he said.

"Why?"

"Let's switch universes for a few days," he explained and Sasuke froze."I think you should get your change to spend some time with your parents. You and me, we're the same person so my brother Itachi is also your brother and vice versa."

For a short time everyone was quiet but then Karin started to shout at both of them.

"No, you can't. You can't come with us!" She turned to the older Sasuke."And how are you going to explain to Orochimaru where he came from?"

"He doesn't suggest he's coming with us. He's saying that he should take my place."

Karin just stared at him.

"Are you insane?" she shouted.

"Stop talking, Karin," Sasuke said.

She drew him closer.

"Fine, let's say we're doing it. He's getting there. What am I going to say to him when he's going to ask about Itachi? When he's going to find out the truth, because trust me, he will, it will be a disaster. And what about your staying at Orochimaru? Am I going to say you're spending your vacation with him?" She gave him a hard look. "Tell me, is all of this about the fact that here Itachi didn't betray your clan?"

"It's got nothing to do with him, he's not the same person as the one from our universe. I'm just planning to ignore him," Sasuke said.

He slowly walked to the younger Sasuke, ignoring Karin.

"This is what are we going to do. You go back in my universe with Karin and I stay here for a few days. We both are going to try not to make problems. Not question, not interferences, absolute nothing. Two days. No one will ever have to know."

The younger Sasuke smiled.

"Well, this is interesting. I'm in."

The older boy stepped in front of Karin and gave her a piece of paper from his pockets.

"Take care of this. It's made by Orochimaru so we can communicate if something goes wrong. You'll just have to write me."

Karin nodded her head.

As his other self came closer to Karin, he whispered in the girl's ear.

"He's only to be there for two days so don't let him know about what Itachi did or anything else. Make him pretend to be me. Don't make mistakes."

He moved away from them, taking a few steps back. Karin gave him a last look before she united the two circles. The scroll was glowing, his light blinding him. When Sasuke opened his eyes he was alone.


End file.
